Dulce Espina
by Riko Arsene Lupin
Summary: Es lindo tener un bebé, pero no cuando asistes a la universidad.


_Tengo pocos recuerdos de como llegué aquí, en mi campo de visión está todo iluminado, hay sonidos molestos que no me dejan pensar con claridad. Luego de unos segundos entra en la habitación una mujer, que aparentemente es una enfermera, me informa que mi bebé ya ha salido de mi vientre, pero que ha nacido con complicaciones y lo mantienen en un incubadora. ¿Un bebé? De a poco llegan imágenes a mi cabeza._

Era mi tercer año de universidad, en ese momento todo había cambiado para mí, estaba pasando por muchos problemas y la única ayuda que obtuve, fue la de él.

Me llamó a su oficina, él no me miró, sólamente escribía en unos papeles de color verde. Me dijo que tomara asiento y yo le obedecí. Por unos minutos sólo escribía en unas montañas de papeleos, todo un lío. Su cabello es de un profundo color azabache, sus ojos son de un vivo color carmesí, aunque demuestran un breve sentimiento de agotamiento, debe ser porque tiene muchas responsabilidades, ya que es el director de mi universidad.

Él se aclara la garganta, ordena un poco su escritorio y se acomoda en su silla de cuero negro. Me mira seriamente, para decirme...

''Señorita Yukihara, su rendimiento es el mismo que el de años anteriores, no puede seguir con esa actitud de estudio que usted tiene, además de no ser propio de una adulta''.- me regañó.

''Usted no sabe nada''.

''Haa...''- suspira.- ''Sé que no te gusta que esté aquí de reemplazo como director, me agunataste como tu profesor en el aula de castigo durante la secundaria. Pero debes madurar, esto es diferente, no deb~''- lo interrumpí elevando mi tono de voz.

''Discúlpeme pero no meta sus narices en donde no le corresponde''- digo furiosa y me voy de su oficina, porque sé que en el fondo tiene razón.

Ese hombre me sacaba de mis casillas, no puedo creer que a sus 32 años aún me tenga que atormentar, acaso no le bastó con joderme la vida en la escuela con sus aburridos regaños y consejos. En el pasado me ayudo mucho pero a causa de eso, mis compañeros de clase me odiaban porque creían que él me daba la preferencia en todo.

Otro vago recuerdo viene a mi mente, él nuevamente me ha llamado a su oficina, es habitual que esto suceda, tal véz otro profesor se quejó porque he dejado mi exámen en blanco. Me adentro sin permiso a su oficina y me siento en una de las sillas de cuero negro que está delante de su escritorio. Me mira con una ceja levantada...

''¿Y esos modales señorita Yukihara?''.

''El director debe saber mejor que nadie, que mis padres no se dedicaron a educarme y enseñarme modales''- dije mirándolo desafiantemente.

''No hay caso contigo, si me respondes nuevamente con esa actitud altanera, me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto''- dice en tono exasperado.

''No lo intentes''- desafié.

''Tengo la autoridad suficiente''- se levanta de su asiento. Camina hasta un casillero que estaba cerca de una impresora, busca unos papeles y luego me los da.

''¿Qué es esto?''- digo mirando los papeles en blanco.

''Debes escribir en ellas lo que quieres hacer con tu vida y qué harás para conseguirlo, debe estar listo para cuando yo regrese''- se marcha.

Por unos minutos miré las hojas y pensé en lo que quiero, quiero un novio, un hogar en donde llegue y alguien me dedique un ''Bienvenida a casa'', quiero formar una familia...

Tras media hora de pensar en escribir o no lo que quiero, me decido por escribirlo hasta que llega el director.

''He vuelto ¿Te has portado bien?''- se burló de mí.

''Hmp''- pasé de él, utilizando un monosílabo.

''Veo que te divertiste''- dice mientras toma asiento.

''¿Ya me puedo ir?''- dije irritada.

''Si''- fue lo último que me dijo antes de tomar mi papel escrito, leerla y sonreír...

 _Me acomodo en la camilla del hospital, aún estoy aturdida pero comprendo la situación. Acabo de dar a luz al hijo de Natsume..._

Estoy en el salón de clases, ordenando mis cosas, cuando se acerca un profesor y me dice que el director me necesita en su oficina. Los pocos compañeros que quedaban en el aula, se me quedaron viendo y murmurando. Tal véz pensarán que mi conducta nuevamente está mal. Me dirijo hacia su oficina y como nunca, golpeo la puerta para entrar.

''Adelante''- escucho desde adentro a Natsume.

En silencio me adentro y observo que el director no está en mi campo visual, camino hacia el centro de la habitación y siento como unos brazos rodean mi cintura.

''Te extrañé''- susurró el director en mi oído.

''Sé que no nos hemos visto por un mes porque he tratado de mejorar mi conducta, pero no es necesario mandarme a llamar tan...''- me interrumpió.

''Si no te veía, me moriría''- me besó el cuello.

''N-no exagere...''.

''He tenido mucho trabajo y por eso no he podido pedirte que vengas aquí''- lame mi cuello.

''¿Estás tomado o qué?''- conservo la calma.

''Tu aroma me embriaga''- lentamente me suelta y se sentó en el sofá que estaba a unso cuantos metros del escritorio. Su cabello estaba alborotado, su corbata estaba deshatada y unos cuantos botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, permitiéndomever su clavícula.

''¿Qué estás mirando?''- me dirijió una mirada seductora.

''N-nada!''- desvío mi mirada.

''¿Quieres ver más?''- se quita la camisa.

Definitivamente Natsume había bebido unas cuantas copas de más, nerviosa por su actitud, me dirijo hacia la puerta pero antes de girar el manojo de ésta, Natsume se acerca divertido y se recarga en la puerta, impidiéndome la huída.

''¿A dondé cree que va señorita Yukihara?''- me mira serio.

''A mi casa, ya que la jornada de clases se ha acabado''- digo irritada por su cambio tan brusco.

''No puede''.

''¡¿Por qué?!''- le grito exasperada.

''Porque aún no hemos terminado con la clase''- me acorrala contra la puerta y le hecha llave a ésta, para luego besarme y alejarse en cosa de segundos, dejándome con el deseo de querer más.

''Director yo...''- iva a decir algo más cuando el me interrumpió.

''Natsume, llámame por mi nombre''- me ordenó mientras que ocupaba nuevamente su lugar en el sofá.

''...''.

''Ven aquí''- me tiende su mano, dudo unos minutos en tomarla pero finalmente lo hago. Me jala de la muñeca y termino sentada en su regazo.

''Déjame ir''- protesto sonrojada.

''¿No quiere esto señorita Yukihara?''- dice mientras que apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

''No podemos...''- me roba un beso.

''Si podemos''- lame mis labios.

Esa tarde me dí cuenta que estube enamorada de mi profesora y ahora, director, todos estos años. Y él, al expresarme su cariño, demostró que sus sentimientos estaban dirijidos a mí. Entonces no lo dudé y me entregé a el.

 _La enfermera trae a mi pequeño recién nacido para que lo alimente, ha sacado el cabello de su padre, también su blanca piel, tiene mis ojos color avellana. Lo amamanto y abren de par en par la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba con mi bebé. Era Natsume, estaba agitado, traía consigo a una pequeña de dos años de vida. Era su hija pero, no mía. Natsume era casado._

 _''Mikan...''._

 _''Vete''- digo mientras ocurruco en mi pecho a mi bebé._

 _''Tengo derecho a conocerlo''._

 _''Y yo tenía derecho a saber que ya tenías una familia''._

 _''No era mi intención, yo solo...''._

 _''¿Tú sólo qué?¿Querías probar que podrías domarme?''._

 _''¿De dónde sacaste eso?''- se exalta._

 _''Papi...''- dice la niña asustada._

 _''Es mejor que te vallas''- miro a la niña y le dedico una mirada triste._

 _''Mikan...déjame explicarte''._

 _''Sólo...vete''._

 _''Te amo''- me dice esperando respuesta, aprieta sus labios para no decir nada más y marcharse._


End file.
